Big Time Uh, Oh!
by Button.nose The Yellow Panther
Summary: There are four new girls going to Palm Woods High and trouble is just started when the girls and guys got wasted at a party, which leads to some problems, really suck at summaries. There are some drama and family issues.Rated 't' may change to 'm' later
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction. I'm just goiong to get straight to the point, 4 friends starts attending Palms Woods high. They was invited to this party 2 weeks after starting PW, also there was BTR, someone spiked the punch and theBTR guys and the friends end up having a one night stand a month and a half later they all found out they are pregnant are the same time, there parents pulled them out of school and start home schooling them. They never told the guys because they was scard on how they would act and some of them haves girlfriend. Everytie they see the guys they'll ignore them in the beginning, noit saying hi or anything when they speak to them, when they start getting bigger they hide or turn their backs on them, not wanting them to see their return in their senior year and that's when the boys slowly start to figure out why the girls stop attending school when they saw them at the mall with their kids**

** Mary sues, not every body is perfect**

**Carlos-Taken**

**Kendall-Open**

**James-Open**

**Logan-Open**

**Here's the form**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Guy:**

**Nationality:**

**Family:**

**Short life story:**

**-Appearance-**

**Hair(style, color, length, usually kept):**

**Eyes(color and shape):**

**Height:**

**Skin color:**

**Body:**

**Piercings/scars/ tattoos/birthmarks:**

**Facial features:**

**-Personal-**

**Personality:**

**How did she act when she found out she was pregnant:**

**How is she during delivery:**

**How is she around the baby:**

**How did her parents react when they found out:**

**Fav food:**

**Fav movie:**

**Fav drink:**

**Fav show:**

**Things you was craving during pregnancy:**

**Things that made you sick during Pregnancy:**

**Does she exercise during pregnancy:**

**-Clothing-**

**First day of school:**

**To the party:**

**Clothing style(write it out, for I can get the feel of it):**

**Pregnancy style:**

**Babyshower:**

**When they arrive home from the hospital:**

**Spring(one when pregnant and the other without):**

**Winter(you won't show that much in the winter so you don't have to do like spring):**

**Summer:**

**First day of school(for their senior year):**

**Date:**

**Formal:**

**Pajamas(same as Spring):**

**Swim wear(same as Spring):**

**-Baby-**

**His/her name:**

**Description:**

**Height and weight(when born):**

**Here's my character**

**Name:Vasilissa Romero**

**Nickname(s):Liss, Lissa**

**Age:17**

**Birthday:October 6**

**Guy:Carlos**

**Nationality:Russian(father), Spanish(mother is from Spain), and Dominican(mother also)**

**Family:Aleksander Nirkov(father), Alanza Romero**

**Short life story:She was born in Miami, FL. When she turned 4 months they moved to Spain. Her mother and father are married but her mother kept her maternal last name because it's tradition for upper class women to keep their maternal last name. When she turnd 9, she moved to LA, CA, where she met 3 of her best friends. She haves a normal upper class life,**

**-Appearance-**

**Hair(style, color, length, usually kept):Long layered chocolate brown curly hair, to middle of back**

**Eyes(color and shape):Almond shape sapphire blue**

**Height:5'5**

**Skin color:Golden beige skin(like Kim K. I had to look it up)**

**Body:Slim build with curves**

**Piercings/scars/ tattoos/birthmarks:Ears piecered, a birthmark on her inner left wrist of a star, no tattoo yet**

**Facial features:Round face, soft facial features, dimples**

**-Personal-**

**Personality:She's outgoing, likes to have fun, hang out with her friends, she takes life like it might be her last day. She sometime pull minor pranks. She doesn't take things sitting down. She doesn't like being disrespected, by no one. She will stick up for her friends and family**

**How did she act when she found out she was pregnant:She couldn't believe it, she was in denial, until her friends called her and told her the same thing. When she finally accepted it, she knew she wasn't going to a get abortion**

**How is she during delivery:Crazy, cussing up a strom, saying violent things**

**How is she around the baby:She can't stop looking at her, she doesn't like being away from her that long, she's playful and patient, sometimes spoil her but she doesn't give her anything she wants**

**How did her parents react when they found out:They were pissed the first month or so, but they gradually began to accept it**

**Fav food:Pizza, ice cream, taco salad**

**Fav movie:Love&Basketball, Transformers, The Hangover, Selena, Evita**

**Fav drink:Apple and orange juice, pineapple and fruit punch soda**

**Fav show:Pretty Little Liars, Beyond Scared Straight, TrueBlood**

**Things you was craving during pregnancy:Fruit, mainly strawberries and pineapples, cereal, ice cream more than usual**

**Things that made you sick during Pregnancy:The smell of meat**

**Does she exercise during pregnancy:Yes**

**-Clothing-**

**First day of .com/school/set?id=35993087**

**To the .com/cgi/set?id=36417409**

**Clothing style(write it out, for I can get the feel of it):Sexy yet comfortable**

**Pregnancy style:Same as above, including wearing funny shirts**

**.com/untitled_54/set?id=36417044**

**When they arrive home from the .com/cgi/set?id=36417559**

**Spring(one when pregnant and the other without).com/untitled_37/set?id=36171823 .com/untitled_24/set?id=36168005**

**Winter(you won't show that much in the winter so you don't have to do like spring).com/untitled_32/set?id=36170799**

**.com/untitled_30/set?id=36170260**

**First day of school(for their senior year).com/untitled_45/set?id=36173110**

**.com/bumblebee/set?id=35995894**

**.com/untitled_52/set?id=36416656**

**Pajamas(same as Spring).com/untitled_55/set?id=36417081 .com/untitled_18/set?id=36165620**

**Swim wear(same as Spring):Pregnant: .com/untitled_53/set?id=36416977 .com/swim/set?id=36164558**

**-Baby-**

**His/her name:Roseliene Sienna Romero**

**Description:Beige color(Jessica Alba), curly black hair, sapphire blue eyes, a birthmark on her stomach and chest and near left eye**

**Height and weight(when born):19" and 6 pounds and 3 ounces**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, so I picked out who's going to be in the story and the winners are ... ALL of YOU, yes I said all of you, now you asking how is that going to work and why. Why?:Because all of you have great characters and I didn't know who to choose How is that going to work?:I'm going to do another one called Big Time Why me? and for the other it's called, You Got to be F**king Kidding me! they are going to be coming out together, but it's going to start out different, the party takes somewhere else at a different date, probably that same week. Which means the births of the babys be different.

In Big Time Uh, Oh! the girls arrive at PW the last week of September and in Big Time Why me? takes place a week after school starts and You Got be to F**king Kidding me! takes place a week before homecoming. In each story I'll post the due date. All chapters will be updated at the same time. I'll update later on tonight or tomorrow

**Big Time Uh, Oh!:**

Presley Journey Vescio by **CheeseInMySoda **with Logan

Charlotte Ariel Rossi by **XxTeAmBeLlAtRiXxX **with James

Skye Summers by** Panda Crayon **with Kendall

**Big Time Why me?:**

Harley Marie Night by** Curlylocks4232 **with James

Athena Mextexas by** BellaRosa17 **with Kendall

May Addams by **InstruMental **with Logan

**You Got to be F**king Kidding me!**

Madeline Jayne Haleby** MaddyB3 **with Logan

Aimee Ryleen Novahby **The Writing Machine '97 **with Kendall

Sarah Cecile Moore by **MyNameInLights **with James

I just put my other two characters in both have Carlos

For Big Time Why me?:Raelyn Monica Falton

For You Got to be F**king Kidding me!:Alysia Giavana Delani


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I don't own BTR or anything you might recoginze, I also don't own the character you don't recoginze the belong to their respected creators. I only own Vasilissa Romero**

**VASILISSA POV:**

I was in my bedroom laying down on my bed, with my bestie Presley, who lives with me, which is freaking awesome, though I don't see her that much because she works like three jobs to pay rent when my parents told her she doesn't have to. But Presley insited on paying rent, well I can't tell you what my parents doing with the money because that's a surprise for Presley, I could totally tell you what it is but Presely might read this. Presley was near the edge of my bed watching the NCIS marathon on the USA channel, she's totally got me hooked on it, sometimes we stay in the house all day in our PJs and watch the NCIS marathon on Sundays.

I rolled over on top of her then off of her and on to the left side of her. "Your so heavy Lissa," Pres groaned and shoved me away from her, which led me to fall on my petunia on the floor. "She peeped over the edge and gave me a small smile. "Sorry?"

"Your so mean Prez,"I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her down on to the floor with me.

"Your the mean one now,"she pouted at me, crossing her hands across her chest. "Why did you put me on the floor?"

"Because you pushed me off the bed,"I answered, rubbing my right thigh.

"I didn't mean that though,"she got up off the floor and helped me up.

"How do I know you didn't do that on purpose?"I cocked my eyebrow at her.

"Why would I do that to you?"She said in a mock-hurt voice, then she broke out in a smile.

"Oh, I don't know, you did it to me last night woman,"I yelled and rolled my eyes at her. "I thought you was going to leave a bruise and my arm still hurts."

"I didn't mean to push you that hard,"she gave me her famous puppy do eyes and I caved as usual.

"I hate when you do that,"I whined at her, I sat down next to her and laid my head on her shoulder.

"You love me though,"she laughed. "You know what?"

"What?"I looked up at her.

"Gibbs is kind of hot,"she laughed out loud.

"Eww Pers, "I pushed her away from me. "I didn't know you was into old men."

"I'm not,"she smiled at me. "I was just simply stating a known fact."

There was a knock on my bedroom then the door opened up, in comes the other bestie, Skye, I love her so much, she's my little baby, she doesn't know that, I'm very protective over her, I will fuck her dad up in a heartbeat or have my dad do it. When she walked in, Pers and I jumped off the bed, rushed at her and hug her, she had a black eye, I know she got it from her good for nothing father did that to her. I told her she can move in with us, we have plenty room and I know my parents won't mind, they see all my best friends as family anyway.

"Skye, maybe you should stay the night okay, we call Charlie and we can have a sleepover,"Pers guided Skye over to the bed and gently sat her down. "We all can go to school tomorrow together, you know mom and dad won't mind." They all call my mom and dad that, my parents don't mind at all, they embrace it, since they won't be having anymore kids they think of them as their own.

"Please Skye,"I pleaded. "You know your dad is scared of my dad, all we have to do is have my dad walk inside your house with you while you get your clothes. Maybe my dad can push yours around for a bit, you know he won't mind at all. Please yes, your royal Skyeness."

"Okay, I stay here,"she said queitly.

"Yes," Pres and I yelled together, doing a happy dance that made her laugh. Mission Accomplish.

"Please stop dancing,"Skye chocked out, holding her sides.

"Don't be hating on our dancing Skye,"I said to her, twirling my hips around in circles.

"I'm defiently not hating on you dancing right now,"Skye rolled her eyes at us, but smiled anyway. "Pres can I borrow some of your makeup so I can cover this up."

"Nope, we going to let dad see what your dad did to you then I let you borrow some before we got to school tomorrow,"Pres answered with her hands on her hips.

There was another knock at the door, this time it was my momma, Skye hurried up and put her sunglasses over her face, she's totally obvious though, but I'm not going to rain all over her parade. I look exactly like my momma but with my dad eyes, totally opposite of Harry Potter, my moms chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was smiling, my parents are the youngest out of my friends, my moms 35 and my dad is 36, teenage love at its finest. "Lunch is ready girls,"my mom said, she looked at Skye and frowned. She walked inside my room and crouched in front of Skye. "What's wrong with my baby Skye."

"Nothing mom,"Skye looked away from her.

My mom reached up and took Skyes glasses off, then gasped, "Skye, are you okay? Of course you're not, my poor Skye baby." She lift Skye off the bed and hugged her tightly. "You know you and your mom can stay here for how long you want you know that."

"I know,"Skye wipped a tear away from her face. "Can we eat lunch mom?"

Mom wipped her eyes and just nodded her head, Pres and Skye walked out first then my mom and me, she gave me a bone crushing hug and kissed the top of my head. "I love you my little muñeca(**doll in spanish**)

"I love you too mom,"I hugged her back.

**Hope you guys like the first chapter. Do you want Lissa dad to push Skyes dad in the next chapter? I'll post the other two later on tonight. I have to go**


End file.
